El Rurouni establece su hogar
by kaoruca
Summary: Esta historia es una traducción de un fic de Abstracular llamado "The Rurouni Settles": Hay muchas formas de ser perdonado, pero no podremos hallar ninguna hasta que no nos perdonemos a nosotros mismos. Esta es la historia de cómo Kenshin lo hizo. Una serie de historias sobre la expiación que Kenshin encontró en su vida tras el Jinchuu.
1. Tras el Jinchuu

Este fic pertenece a «**Abstracular**», a quien le agradezco que me haya dado su permiso para traducirlo. Su título original es "_The Rurouni Settles_" ( /s/8886632/1/The-Rurouni-Settles - para ir a la historia debéis añadirle delante la dirección de esta web).

Aunque reconozco que hay enfoques con los que no estoy totalmente de acuerdo, eso no quita que sea muy bonito y que me guste mucho. Lo que más me llamó la atención fue que tiene suposiciones muy atrevidas, pero a las que llega de una forma tan natural que hace parecer plausibles. Además, es terriblemente tierno. Sólo tiene 7 capítulos y está inacabado, sin embargo se podría leer como un fic terminado (y el último capítulo es muy divertido). Una vez termine la traducción lo pondré como completo y, si la autora consigue volver a escribir un nuevo capítulo (como me ha dicho que quiere hacer en cuanto encuentre un hueco), prometo actualizarlo y añadirlo.

Mención especial para_** MAEC**_, que ha tenido la santa paciencia de ayudarme y de aleccionarme para usar una correcta puntuación al escribir en español. A sus pies, _sensei_. Sin ella, esta traducción seguramente no habría visto la luz. ¡Muchísimas gracias, guapa! ¡Eres la mejor!

Me encantaría que me dejárais vuestras impresiones, pero no seáis muy malos, ¿eh?

La historia de Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes pertenecen a Watsuki Nobuhiro.

**Notas del traductor:**

* En este fic, Kenshin se refiere a sí mismo como _this one_ («éste»), pero yo lo he traducido como «uno», forma para referirse a sí mismo en 3ª persona.

* Dejaré algunas palabras japonesas sin traducir, como el propio título (La obra original en la que se basa se llama «Rurouni Kenshin» y no he querido traducir esa primera palabra porque todos sabemos lo que quiere decir, ¿no?). Sin embargo, pondré una aclaración indicando lo que significan al principio del capítulo e irán en cursiva en el texto.

**_Palabras clave:_**

_Rurouni:_ Palabra inventada por Watsuki, que viene a significar «vagabundo» (pero teniendo en mente a «una persona que vaga, que yerra, sin un hogar fijo»).

_Jinchuu:_ Término que denomina al tercer Arco argumental del manga _Rurouni Kenshin_. Es el más importante en la historia, ya que es el que une todos los arcos y le da un final a la misma. Significa «Justicia ejercida o llevada a cabo por el Hombre». Si alguno de vosotros no ha leído el manga, se va a sorprender mucho y le animo encarecidamente a que lo haga. En este Arco ocurre algo que no sale en ninguna de las animaciones, cosa que los amantes de este manga tenemos clavado en nuestro corazón (por supuesto, el _Seisouhen_ no cuenta, ¡PARA NADA! Puesto que no reflejó lo que sucedió en el manga, ni tan siquiera el final real).

_Futón:_ Colchón fino plegable con un cobertor que suele ser la típica cama japonesa. Se puede doblar y almacenar, cosa que suelen hacer una vez que se han levantado, dejando libre el espacio de la habitación en la que lo han desplegado.

_Kendoka:_ Persona que practica el kendo, esgrima japonesa.

_-dono:_ Honorífico arcaico usado por samuráis. Indica un trato respetuoso y de distancia ante la persona a la que denomina. Kenshin suele acotarlo a todas las mujeres como señal de respeto. En el manga se suele traducir como «señorita/señor/señora». A pesar de lo que se comenta en otros fics, no hay ninguna referencia en el manga de que sea algo que moleste a Kaoru.

_-san:_ Honorífico estándar. Equivale a «Señor/Señora». Megumi llama _cariñosamente_ a Kenshin (también para fastidiar a Kaoru) Ken-san.

_-chan:_ Es como un diminutivo y se suele utilizar para designar a un niño o a alguien muy joven (Yahiko odia que le digan Yahiko-chan). O también para denominar a una chica cercana y querida (Misao suele llamar a Kaoru, Kaoru-chan).

_Dojo: _significa literalmente «lugar donde se practica la Vía» o «lugar del despertar» y se refiere a la búsqueda de la perfección física, moral, mental y espiritual. Espacio destinado a la práctica y enseñanza de la meditación y/o las artes marciales tradicionales modernas. Tradicionalmente supervisado por el _sensei_ o maestro. Kaoru es una maestra adjunta.[

_Sakabatou:_ literalmente «espada de filo invertido». Espada que usa Kenshin para luchar, con el filo en el lado opuesto. Es ficticia.

_Battousai:_ Nombre por el que conocían a Kenshin cuando era un asesino en las filas de los _Ishin Shishi_.

_Yukata:_ Una vestimenta de algodón más ligera que el kimono que se suele usar para dormir o en los baños termales, o para usar en verano (aunque éste es más elaborado).

_Oro:_ Expresión típica de Kenshin para demostrar su desconcierto, su sorpresa o cuando sufre un golpe o caída (como cuando «cae» sobre el _bokken_ de Kaoru). Muchas veces lo hace para «hacerse el tonto».

**CAPÍTULO 1: Tras el ****_Jinchuu_**

Las dos primeras noches que Kaoru pasó en casa, lloró.

Kenshin la oyó, por supuesto. Siempre lo hacía, porque siempre estaba despierto. Solía pasar sus noches en la cocina o tras la puerta de la habitación de ella, que era donde ahora se quedaba dormido la mayoría de las veces. No podía arriesgarse a perderla a manos de algún monstruo desconocido, no otra vez, no después de la última vez. Especialmente no cuando acababa de recuperarla.

Así que él siempre la oía llorar. Ella intentaba amortiguar su llanto; era evidente que lo hacía porque sabía que él la oiría sin importar el lugar de la casa en el que ella estuviera. Pero ese pensamiento nunca detuvo sus lágrimas.

—¿Vas a limitarte a escucharla otra vez?

Kenshin levantó la mirada de su taza de té y la dirigió hacia Sano, que se acercaba con pesados pasos y se dejaba caer a su lado, en el camino que salía de la cocina. Éste se quedó mirando al hombre de menor estatura durante un momento antes de suspirar y reclinarse apoyándose sobre las manos.

—¿Por qué no vas con ella?

Kenshin tragó el pequeño sorbo de té que había mantenido en su boca de manera inconsciente antes de contestar.

—No sería apropiado que uno entrara en su habitación.

Sano se quedó mirándolo perplejo antes de estallar a reír quedamente.

—¿Apropiado?

Kenshin observó pacientemente a Sano hasta que éste recuperó el control y comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

—Kenshin. —Suspiró—. Hay una chica joven soltera ahí dentro... y tiene a tres hombres viviendo en su casa. ¿Qué parte de todo esto te parece apropiado?

Y tras esa simple observación, le dio un ligero golpe a su amigo en el hombro y se levantó para volver tranquilamente a la habitación de invitados que había reivindicado como suya. Kenshin se quedó allí sentado durante un momento, mientras terminaba con calma su té. No es que no fuera consciente de ese tipo de comentarios sobre Kaoru en la ciudad. No es que no oyera lo que las chicas de su edad cotilleaban cuando ella pasaba, o cómo se burlaban de ella sutilmente. No era idiota.

Mordiéndose la mejilla durante un momento, fue un último sollozo proveniente de su habitación lo que por fin le llevó a pensar «¡al infierno!».

Cruzó el vestíbulo y se detuvo tras su puerta durante un instante, preguntándose si debía llamar o entrar directamente. No es que a estas alturas Kaoru no fuera consciente de lo que él sentía por ella, se lo había dejado más que claro la noche antes de que Enishi atacara.

«La noche antes de que se la llevara de mi lado.»

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y deslizó la puerta, entrando silenciosamente en la habitación. Kenshin sabía que ella lo había oído, aunque estuviera de espaldas a la puerta. La mano de Kaoru subió con rapidez y secó su rostro.

—Yahiko. —Suspiró dejando escapar una leve y tierna risa—. Te lo dije, estoy bien. De verdad. Vuélvete a dormir.

No era un secreto para los de la casa que el joven también solía venir por la noche para cerciorarse de que Kaoru estaba bien. De entre todos los que vivían allí, Kenshin creía que al que más le afectó la «muerte» de Kaoru fue a Yahiko... bueno... sin contarle a él. No, puede que incluso contándole a él.

Sin contestarle, se arrodilló junto a su _futón_ y levantó la manta, acurrucándose bajo ella al lado de Kaoru. A ella se le paró la respiración durante un instante, antes de que él la atrajera hacia sí, apoyando su espalda contra el pecho, rodeándola con sus brazos y entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella. Apretando los brazos de ambos contra el pecho de la joven _kendoka_, Kenshin acarició suavemente su pelo con la nariz y apoyó la frente en su hombro.

—Ahora todo está bien, Kaoru-_dono_ —susurró—. Ahora uno está aquí para que usted pueda llorar tanto como quiera.

Ella se quedó respirando en silencio unos instantes antes de que al final empezara a llorar de nuevo, llevándose sus manos entrelazadas hasta la boca para cubrirla con ellas. Se dobló contra el cuerpo de Kenshin, haciéndose un ovillo y llorando debidamente por primera vez desde que bajó de aquel barco. Lloró tan fuerte y tanto como su cuerpo pudo, y se dio perfecta cuenta de cómo su pelo se le humedecía por las lágrimas que caían tras ella.

—Todo está bien, Kaoru-_dono_ —repitió—. Uno está aquí.

Lo dijo tantas veces como él necesitó decírselo, no sólo por ella, sino también por sí mismo. Que le hubieran arrancado a otra persona de su vida lo había destrozado por dentro. Y el hecho de que fuera precisamente su pasado lo que había regresado para arrebatársela lo empeoró. Otra mujer a la que amaba arrancada de su lado a causa de la vida que escogió de forma atolondrada a los catorce años.

Kenshin enterró la cara en el hueco de su cuello y repitió el mantra, acercándola más hacia él, abrazándola fuerte contra sí. Kaoru no supo cuántas horas lloraron juntos, pero empezó a notar el sutil cambio en la forma de hablar del _rurouni_ durante el transcurso de la noche.

—Ahora todo está bien, Kaoru —decía. Después acariciaba su hombro y su cuello con la nariz, inspirando profundamente antes de que las palabras que iban a continuación resbalaran de sus labios—. Ahora estoy aquí.

Ella se dio la vuelta entre sus brazos apretándose contra él y levantó una mano para apartarle el pelo de la cara. Cuando él bajó la vista hacia ella, Kaoru vio oro en sus ojos y por fin comprendió la verdadera razón por la que cambiaban a ese color cuando luchaba al límite. No era un cambio en su personalidad. Sus ojos cambiaban simplemente cuando sentía demasiada emoción para que su temperamento, entrenado con gran esmero para permanecer sereno, pudiera contenerla.

Kaoru secó las lágrimas de los ojos de Kenshin y le sonrió, sorbiendo las suyas. Alzó la mano de él y rozó los magullados nudillos con sus labios, apoyando la mano contra su mejilla. Estuvieron así durante un tiempo, únicamente mirándose el uno al otro y compenetrando sus respiraciones hasta que ambos se calmaron. Cuando el amanecer rompió sobre el tejado del _dojo_, todavía permanecían contemplándose el uno al otro. Sus manos estaban juntas, y el pulgar de ella le acariciaba de forma despreocupada el pulso.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto, Kenshin? —susurró ella al fin.

Él se tragó su culpa y soltó una larga exhalación.

—Uno... yo... yo pensé que habías muerto. Enishi hizo que le construyeran un cuerpo falso con diferentes cadáveres. Era idéntico a ti. Entré en el _dojo_ y vi un cuerpo que tenía tu cara. Había una espada atravesándole el pecho y una cruz en su mejilla. Me vine abajo, Kaoru.

Kenshin parpadeó para evitar que las lágrimas rodaran por su rostro y frunció el ceño mientras sus dedos se alzaban para tocar la mejilla de Kaoru. Tan lisa como los suelos de marfil. No había ninguna cicatriz allí. El recuerdo asaltó su mente por un instante y cerró los ojos antes de continuar.

—Puedes imaginar por qué. Que mi pasado viniera y te llevara de mi lado, otra mujer a la que amaba, me mató, Kaoru. No pude encontrar las fuerzas para siquiera blandir la _sakabatou_. No fui capaz de protegerte con ella. Había jurado que podría proteger a la gente con esa espada y no sirvió para protegerte.

Kaoru se mordió el labio con suavidad, observando el rostro de Kenshin mientras hablaba. Por supuesto que podía entender por qué se había venido abajo. Ella habría hecho lo mismo en su lugar, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que, tras descubrir que ese cuerpo no era el suyo, él tampoco había venido. Cuando se lo mencionó, él rio con frialdad.

—Nadie me dijo que estabas viva. Eso tuve que descubrirlo yo solo... bueno... —En su mente apareció la sonrisa de Tomoe—. No completamente solo.

Kaoru frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Tomoe. —Él exhaló su nombre, sonriendo con ternura—. Ella vino a mí. Me sonrió y me dijo que había alguien que todavía estaba esperando ver mi propia sonrisa. Fue entonces cuando supe que aún estabas viva. Me alegré de que fuera ella quien me lo dijera, porque si lo hubiera hecho alguno de los otros... probablemente habría ido y le habría cortado el cuello a Enishi.

Kenshin observó su rostro para ver si ella reaccionaba de algún modo a lo que acababa de decir. Sabía cómo debían de verse sus ojos; sabía que su forma de hablar era diferente de la del torpe _rurouni_ que había conquistado su corazón. Para su deleite, ella simplemente frunció los labios y le dirigió una mirada reprobadora, pero alzó la mano para pasar sus dedos sobre la cicatriz de su mejilla acariciándola con dulzura. Tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa. Esta mujer, esta irritante, terca y vulnerable mujer, era la única que le daba una mirada reprobadora a _Battousai_ el asesino. Era como si él fuera un niño y ella le estuviera diciendo que jugara amablemente con los demás, porque era muy irrespetuoso hablar de cortarles el cuello.

—¿Te...? —Su sonrisa se desvaneció—. ¿Él te...? ¿Alguien allí te...? ¿Te hicieron daño, Kaoru?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—De hecho, Enishi me protegió de todo eso. Lo que no quiere decir que no me arrojaran a una habitación cuando creían que me estaba pasando de la raya. O cuando intentaba escapar. Pero nadie me hizo daño. No de la manera que estoy segura que te estás preguntando.

Kaoru se estremeció por el aire matutino del otoño y se apretó contra él, metiendo la cabeza bajo su barbilla mientras él los arropaba con la manta.

—No creo que pudiera hacerme daño, ya que tenía casi la misma edad de Tomoe-_san_. Creo que cada vez que ve a una chica de mi edad, él sólo la ve a ella. Y, de hecho, eso me salvó la vida.

Él musitó un suave «hm» en reconocimiento y acarició su pelo con dulzura. Ambos se quedaron inmóviles al oír pasos afuera en el pasillo. Una pequeña sombra se paró tras la puerta antes de que una voz ronca le siseara desde el otro lado del vestíbulo.

—Yahiko, no te atrevas. Sólo vuélvete a dormir.

—Cállate, Sano. Puedo comprobar si ella está bien si me da la gana. Yo soy el único que de hecho vive aquí, por si no te has dado cuenta.

–Si abres esa puerta lo más mínimo, te voy a dar tal patada en el culo que saborearás los dedos de mis pies.

Kaoru se tapó la boca para contener la risa y Kenshin se mordió el labio.

—Está bien. —Yahiko suspiró tras la puerta—. ¿Dónde está Kenshin? Tengo hambre.

—No te importa —siseó Misao desde la habitación que estaba al lado de la de Sano—. Yo haré el desayuno hoy.

—¡¿Tú?! ¡Tú cocinas peor que Kaoru!

—¡Te haré saber que soy un genio culinario, mierdecilla!

Kenshin estalló a reír y Kaoru tuvo que sofocar su risa contra el pecho del _rurouni_, pero era imposible que no les hubieran oído ahora. Kenshin notó cómo Yahiko se tensaba tras la puerta cuando oyó sus voces, antes de dar la vuelta y marcharse.

—Eh... Sí, Misao, entonces muéstrame tus dotes culinarias, e intenta no cocinar nada que me haga vomitar.

Kaoru puso los ojos en blanco, gritando por encima del hombro de Kenshin.

—¡Estoy tan contenta de estar criando a alguien tan caballeroso, Yahiko!

Él murmuró algo sobre chicas feas exigentes mientras se marchaba, y Kenshin negó con la cabeza.

—Uno debería ir y empezar a hacer el desayuno para todos. Tenemos más gente en casa de lo habitual.

Mientras empezaba a levantarse, los dedos de ella se cerraron con fuerza alrededor de su _yukata_ y él se quedó mirándola sorprendido.

—Quédate. —Kaoru le sonrió adormilada—. Misao-_chan_ sabe cocinar y Aoshi-_san_ está aquí para ayudarla.

Kenshin asintió, volviendo a acostarse y deslizando el brazo alrededor de su cintura, acercándola más a él.

—¿Kenshin?

—¿Oro?

—¿Podrías decirlo otra vez... por favor?

Él sonrió, posando la mejilla sobre su cabeza antes de cerrar los ojos.

—Todo está bien, Kaoru. Uno está aquí. Uno no se va a marchar a ninguna parte.


	2. Kamiya

Muchas gracias a todos/as por vuestros _follows_, _favorites_ y _reviews_.

Kaory1: Sinceramente, me suena mejor usar "uno" que "éste" para referirse a uno mismo en 3ª persona, como se habrá podido comprobar, jeje. La verdad es que es una historia muy bonita y, aunque haya cosas con las que no estoy de acuerdo o las veo fuera del canon (como lo de que hubiera matado a Enishi si otra persona se lo hubiera contado), no es mi historia, en verdad. Todo es cosa de _Abstracular_, la autora original; tanto lo que gusta como lo que no tanto.

Rogue85, HimeVampireChan y Serena Tsukino Chiba: Gracias por vuestro apoyo. La razón por la que lo hago es para que todos los que no podáis leer las historias que están en inglés podáis disfrutar de mis favoritas. Y aviso de que tengo otras en mente y "en el taller", que estoy segura que os fascinarán - y de las que ya tengo el permiso de las autoras. Sólo espero ser lo suficientemente precisa para poder transmitir todo lo que me transmiten a mí en su idioma original.

MAEC: ¿Qué puedo decir? Muchísimas gracias por tu ayuda, _sensei_.

La historia de Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes pertenecen a Watsuki Nobuhiro.

**_Glosario: _**

_Dojo: _significa literalmente «lugar donde se practica la Vía» o «lugar del despertar» y se refiere a la búsqueda de la perfección física, moral, mental y espiritual. Espacio destinado a la práctica y enseñanza de la meditación y/o las artes marciales tradicionales modernas. Tradicionalmente supervisado por el _sensei_ o maestro. Kaoru es una maestra adjunta.

_Gi y Hakama_: El gi es una forma errónea usada en el fandom para denominar al traje de entrenamiento (_keikogi_). La hakama es un pantalón largo con pliegues cuya función principal era proteger las piernas, por lo que originalmente se confeccionaba con telas gruesas y con algún diseño patrón. Era tradicionalmente llevado por samuráis y otros nobles y tomó su forma actual más fina durante el periodo Edo en donde tanto hombres como mujeres podían llevar la _hakama_.

_Sakura_: La flor del cerezo japonés, la cual florece durante la primavera.

_Rurouni_: Palabra inventada por Watsuki, que viene a significar «vagabundo» (pero teniendo en mente a «una persona que vaga, que yerra, sin un hogar fijo»).

_-dono_: Honorífico arcaico usado por samuráis. Indica un trato respetuoso y de distancia ante la persona a la que denomina. Kenshin suele acotarlo a todas las mujeres como señal de respeto. En el manga se suele traducir como «señorita/señor/señora». A pesar de lo que se comenta en otros fics, no hay ninguna referencia en el manga de que sea algo que moleste a Kaoru.

_-san_: Honorífico estándar. Equivale a «Señor/Señora». Megumi llama _cariñosamente_ a Kenshin Ken-san (también para fastidiar a Kaoru).

_Battousai_: Nombre por el que conocían a Kenshin cuando era un asesino en las filas de los _Ishin Shishi_.

_Obi_: faja ancha de tela fuerte que se lleva sobre el kimono, se ata a la espalda de distintas formas. Existen muchos tipos de obis y formas de atarlos, usando cada una de ellas para distintas ocasiones. Ciertos obis se fijan mediante un cordel fabricado por trenzado.

La historia de Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes pertenecen a Watsuki Nobuhiro.

**CAPÍTULO 2: KAMIYA**

Nunca tuvieron un compromiso propiamente dicho, la verdad.

Si Kaoru tuviera que precisar el momento en el que se prometieron diría que fue la noche anterior a cuando Enishi destrozó su _dojo_. Ese día Kenshin había pasado el brazo alrededor de su hombro y le había asegurado que era la primera vez que decía que tenía un hogar. Fue suficiente para ella, y era más que suficiente para él. Cuando se trataba de mostrar romanticismo, Kenshin no era precisamente un chico muy ostentoso. Años más tarde, se reiría y le confesaría que no lo fue ni siquiera con Tomoe.

Así que ella supuso que se habían comprometido entonces, ya que no hubo ningún momento en el que él le pidiera matrimonio, o en el que ella se lo pidiera a él. Ni siquiera tuvieron una ceremonia de boda en toda regla, para consternación de Tae.

Pero a Kaoru le gustó cómo sucedió. Ninguno de los dos eran personas muy tradicionales y lo hizo más especial que hubiera un silencioso entendimiento cuando él se adentró en la cocina esa mañana.

Sus mejillas tenían un toque rosado que se propagaba hasta alrededor de las orejas y por detrás del cuello, y había ido a la cocina para ofrecerle algo de té con el que acompañar el desayuno que ella había preparado. Kenshin le había estado enseñando durante los meses previos lo que sabía de cocina, y la verdad era que ella se estaba volviendo bastante buena. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par atónitos ante el atuendo con el que él se presentó. Un _gi_ bastante elegante que caía de manera apropiada sobre su cuerpo y que contrastaba con la _hakama_ azul oscuro que cubría sus piernas. Se sentó en perpendicular a ella y le sonrió levemente.

Kaoru, como respuesta y comprendiendo el motivo de su inusual vestimenta, miró hacia los árboles que se inclinaban sobre la verja de su casa y sonrió a la _sakura_ que había empezado a florecer por las ramas. Era mitad de marzo, había pasado un año desde que ella se topara con el _rurouni_ y creyera que era... bueno... él mismo, salvo que ella no lo había sabido entonces.

Dio unos sorbos de té y no pudo contener una sonrisa.

—¿Entonces deberíamos ir al registro civil* cuando me vista?

La tensión desapareció de sus hombros y le sonrió, alzando su propio té hasta sus labios.

—Cuando quieras, Kaoru-_dono_.

Decir que ella respondió actuando de forma calmada sería totalmente falso. Depositó su té despacio y entonces salió corriendo de la cocina sin más réplica que una exclamación de dolor cuando su hombro se estampó contra el marco de la puerta. Escuchó a Kenshin reírse desde la cocina mientras ella arrasaba su armario, intentando encontrar un kimono que fuera lo bastante elegante para llevarlo el día de su boda. El _dojo_ apenas se había mantenido de la manera que ella hubiera deseado, pero la escenita que protagonizó Yahiko fuera del Akabeko el año pasado había hecho que los chicos jóvenes le preguntaran de qué _dojo_ provenía. Lo que le trajo cinco nuevos estudiantes con edades que iban desde los siete a los catorce años.

Por fin encontró un kimono que era de color azul oscuro y tenía mariposas blancas y negras impresas a lo largo de la prenda. Mordiéndose el labio, sonrió y lo sacó, buscando un lazo que le hiciera juego, y decidiéndose por uno que tenía un intenso color violeta. Se vistió tan rápido como pudo, alisando la tela que caía por su cuerpo y comprobando su aspecto en el espejo varias veces. Por fin, inspiró profundamente y se pellizcó las mejillas varias veces para colorearlas un poco antes de salir para saludarlo en la cocina.

Los ojos de Kenshin la recorrieron antes de que una sonrisa sincera irrumpiera en su rostro. Ella jugueteó nerviosa con las mangas de su kimono bajo la mirada de él, sonriendo para sí misma.

—¿Todo bien?

—Estás preciosa, Kaoru.

Se marcharon unos minutos después, bajando la calle juntos y se sintieron como si volvieran a ser unos torpes adolescentes otra vez. Kaoru le lanzaba miradas de reojo mientras pretendía admirar cómo la naturaleza florecía en las calles. Él siempre tenía los ojos fijos en ella, y cuando lo pilló, él sonrió con nerviosismo y apartó la mirada.

—¿Fuisteis Tomoe-_san_ y tú alguna vez al registro civil? —preguntó ella al fin.

La sonrisa de Kenshin se entristeció pero guardando todavía buen humor, y él buscó su mano, deslizando sus dedos por los de ella. Le sorprendía infinitamente la amabilidad con la que ella hablaba de Tomoe, sobre todo cuando sabía que debía dolerle un poco en el corazón saber que él había amado a otra antes. Pero no había malicia o celos en su rostro, sólo sana curiosidad. Kenshin la amaría eternamente por ello, disfrutaba viéndola crecer justo ante sus ojos, y le alegraba ser capaz de apoyarla cuando se abriera paso en la vida.

—No —contestó al fin—. En esa época uno y Tomoe todavía habrían tenido que entregar unos papeles que constataran que los dos eran de la misma clase social para casarse. Vivíamos en una pequeña aldea donde tales legalidades no importaban mucho. Fue más como... dijimos que nos habíamos casado, así que estábamos casados.

La sonrisa de Kaoru se volvió nostálgica.

—Mi madre y mi padre tuvieron una ceremonia en toda regla. Ella me dijo que se despertó muy temprano esa mañana para meterse en su kimono y que su hermana y su madre tuvieron que ayudarla. Después ella y mi padre estuvieron al día siguiente sin moverse para un retrato que les hizo mi abuelo.

—¿Otro garabato? —preguntó de forma inocente, y rio cuando Kaoru le golpeó el pecho con una sonrisa triste en su rostro.

—No, idiota —rio—. De hecho, pintaba bastante bien.

Pasaron el rato charlando ociosamente de cosas sin importancia y, cuando llegaron al registro civil, ella se sorprendió de ver allí a Yahiko, Tsubame y Tae. Yahiko le regaló una gran sonrisa y Tae ya estaba casi llorando, y cayó en la cuenta de que Kenshin debía haberse levantado muy temprano esa mañana para ir hasta la casa adosada en donde Yahiko vivía y hacer que pudiera unírseles hoy. Le llegó al corazón y casi empezó a llorar cuando lo vio allí con sus propios ojos, pero no podía dejar que el mocoso lo supiera: eso habría arruinado su relación.

—Yahiko —sonrió, elevando una reverencia—. Te has duchado. Estoy impresionada.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa y se encogió de hombros.

—Si tú puedes lograr no estar fea un día, entonces yo puedo lograr bañarme.

Kaoru rio y la habitación se volvió un poco más luminosa. Se acercó junto a Kenshin hasta el mostrador del funcionario, en donde se presentaban los papeles. Cuando firmaron sus nombres, ella le sonrió y casi no puedo parar quieta en su sitio hasta que vio el nombre con el que él firmó.

—¿Kamiya?

Él soltó la pluma y las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron, haciendo que se arrugara la cicatriz de su mejilla.

—Desde este día y para siempre soy Kamiya Kenshin.

No era que esto no la hiciera completamente feliz. Pero la mayoría de los hombres no desearían perder su nombre familiar en pos del de su esposa. Así que cuando le preguntó, su respuesta, de hecho, hizo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

—Tu familia no tiene hijos varones, Kaoru-_dono_. Uno viene de una pobre familia de granjeros y uno es todo lo que queda de ella. Tu nombre familiar significa mucho más. De esta manera, tu familia puede conservar el _dojo_ como una residencia Kamiya. Además, sería un peso menos en los hombros de uno enterrar de una vez por todas el nombre de Himura _Battousai_.

Él le levantó la mano y la puso contra su mejilla, la arrugada piel de la cicatriz presionando contra la palma de la mano de ella.

—No existe Himura _Battousai_. Ahora sólo existe Kamiya Kenshin.

Mientras el funcionario lo organizaba todo para añadir a su reciente marido a su línea familiar, los brazos de Kaoru rodearon sus hombros y lo abrazó con fuerza, presionando su mejilla contra la de él. Kenshin deslizó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y le devolvió el abrazo con igual fuerza, sonriendo con ternura contra la seda de su kimono.

—Gracias —susurró ella. E inspirando profundamente, las palabras que habían sido dichas tantas veces en silencio rozaron su oído.

Kenshin respondió de igual forma y sus dedos jugaron con las puntas de su pelo, las cuales rozaban contra el _obi_ anudado a su espalda. Cuando se separaron, Kaoru puso su frente contra la del _rurouni_, sujetando su rostro, sonriendo de una forma que le dio calidez a todo su cuerpo.

* * *

**Otras notas del traductor:**

* He usado el término Registro Civil para designar a una de las oficinas que existen en Japón a las que la gente va para firmar su licencia matrimonial y en donde el funcionario les pone el sello oficial y añade a la mujer al árbol familiar del marido (en la mayoría de casos) o viceversa, como en este caso.

**¡Ojo! **Antes de que me acribilléis por la falta de "canon", deciros que lo sé. Sé que Watsuki nombró al hijo de la pareja Kenji Himura (aunque no he logrado recordar dónde, supongo que en algún "_freetalk_"), pero ha sido una idea de la autora original. Ella ha decidido que, habiendo sido Kenshin hijo de un granjero y, por tanto, careciendo de apellido _(family name_), que era más propio de nobles, habría recibido el de Himura de parte de los Ishin Shishi mientras ejercía de asesino. Por lo que Kenshin no querría conservarlo y preferiría el de ella. Lo que me parece realmente tierno y - ¿por qué no? - plausible, según se explica. Lástima que Watsuki no esté de acuerdo, jeje.


	3. Cicatrices e historias

Primero de todo, gracias, gracias y mil gracias por vuestros reviews, Victoria Sys, HimeVampireChan, suany-sama, rogue85, serena tsukino chiba y mi queridísima MAEC. Y, por supuesto, gracias a todos los _follows_ y _favorites_. De veras que me alegra mucho que os esté gustando tanto la historia como la traducción. No sabéis lo mucho que significa para mí.

Pero permitidme dirigirme a los que me han preguntado por mi propio fic: está en stand-by, pero no está abandonado. Lo he apartado momentáneamente de mis tareas, aunque tengo la firme intención de acabarlo. Además, gracias a vuestros reviews he estado repasando algunas cosas del que puede perfilarse como el capítulo siguiente definitivo (cruzad los dedos), que probablemente sea el último antes del epílogo.

Espero que este capítulo (el que más me ha costado "domar" por ahora) también sea de vuestro agrado. Saludos.

* * *

_**Glosario:**_

_Shoji_: Tipo de puerta tradicional japonesa que sirve para dividir habitaciones y consiste en papel del japón traslúcido con un arco de madera.

_Yukata:_ Una vestimenta de algodón más ligera que el kimono que se suele usar para dormir o en los baños termales, o para usar en verano (aunque éste es más elaborado).

_Kendoka__:_ Persona que practica el kendo, esgrima japonesa.

_-san_: Honorífico estándar. Equivale a «Señor/Señora». Megumi llama _cariñosamente_ a Kenshin Ken-san (también para fastidiar a Kaoru).

_Shishou_: Palabra que usa Kenshin para dirigirse a su "maestro", Seijuro Hiko.

_Futón_: Colchón fino plegable con un cobertor que suele ser la típica cama japonesa. Se puede doblar y almacenar, cosa que suelen hacer una vez que se han levantado, dejando libre el espacio de la habitación en la que lo han desplegado

_Rurouni_: Palabra inventada por Watsuki, que viene a significar «vagabundo» (pero teniendo en mente a «una persona que vaga, que yerra, sin un hogar fijo»).

La historia de Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes pertenecen a Watsuki Nobuhiro.

**CAPÍTULO 3: Cicatrices e Historias**

Normalmente, Kaoru y las mañanas no se llevaban bien. Era la típica chica que solía gruñirle al sol cuando éste se asomaba a través de la ventana, y se ponía la manta sobre la cabeza para poder disfrutar de unos preciosos minutos más de sueño.

La primera mañana que pasó como mujer casada no fue así.

Esa mañana se despertó sintiéndose felizmente dolorida y sonriendo al cálido rayo de sol que — cruzando a través del _shoji_ abierto — bañaba su cuerpo. Se estiró y, por un breve instante, se sintió triste al ver que su flamante marido no estaba acostado a su lado. Sin embargo, su tristeza se desvaneció apenas sus dedos rozaron la suavidad de unos pétalos de flor. Se sentó y subió la manta hasta su pecho, deshaciendo así la parte de la cama de Kenshin, que con tanto esmero él había dejado hecha. A su lado, sobre la almohada de su querido pelirrojo, yacía una hermosa flor de cerezo.

La joven sonrió con amplitud cuando olió el desayuno y escuchó los ruidos apagados de cacharros siendo usados en la cocina. Levantándose con dificultad, se puso un _yukata_ al azar antes de que su nariz la guiara hasta donde se encontraba lo mejor de la mañana. Con una gran sonrisa se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta de la cocina, observándolo trabajar durante unos segundos.

Kenshin parecía el mismo de todas las mañanas salvo por algunas pequeñas diferencias. Primero, no llevaba más ropa que la que ella misma llevaba. Segundo, el desayuno que estaba preparando era bastante menos elaborado que otras veces. Tercero, y más importante para Kaoru, estaba canturreando. Al principio casi no se dio cuenta de lo bajo que lo hacía. Pero cuando él se volvió para alcanzar un bol de arroz y ponerlo en la bandeja, ella pudo ver una sonrisa serena en su rostro y escuchar las débiles notas que provenían de su garganta.

Avanzó despacio, siendo plenamente consciente de que era muy probable que él ya supiera que ella estaba allí. De hecho, sospechaba que ésa era la razón por la que él tenía tal sonrisa en primer lugar. Sus brazos se enroscaron en la cintura del _rurouni_ y presionó su mejilla entre sus hombros. Sintió cómo él suspiraba y su callosa mano subía hasta la de ella para apartarla ligeramente de sí y ser capaz de girarse y mirarla de frente.

Kaoru rio ante el leve sonrojo que apareció en su rostro. Él esbozó una sonrisa, nervioso, e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás en dirección a la encimera.

—¿Desayunamos?

Ella asintió y le ayudó a llevar las bandejas de vuelta a su habitación, porque si Kenshin pensaba dedicarle hoy algo de tiempo a sus tareas, estaba muy equivocado. Pero al no poner ninguna objeción cuando ella empezó a caminar fuera de la cocina, la joven _kendoka_ asumió que él había pensado lo mismo que ella.

Tomaron el desayuno en la cama y ella francamente pensó que nunca se había sentido más feliz en toda su vida. Kenshin hablaba en tono suave, y se sentía lo bastante cómodo como para dejar de decir «uno» estando con ella a solas. Kaoru estabas encantada de que él por fin fuera capaz de desvelarle un poco más de su pasado. Él no rehuyó ninguna de sus preguntas.

—¿Qué edad tenías cuando Hiko-_san_ te encontró?

—Siete*.

Sus ojos se agrandaron un poco y los palillos se detuvieron en su boca.

—¿Sólo siete?

—Mis padres habían muerto de cólera a principios de año. —Kenshin continuó comiendo como si contar esta historia no le produjera ningún dolor—. Unos comerciantes de esclavos me encontraron y me llevaron, y por un día, mientras viajábamos, tres mujeres me cuidaron. Fuimos atacados esa misma noche y los mataron a todos. _Shishou_ llegó justo a tiempo para salvarme.

Ante la expresión de su cara, él sonrió generosamente.

—Era muy joven, amor mío. Apenas lo recuerdo.

Kaoru tomó un sorbo de té antes de continuar.

—¿Recuerdas algo de tus padres?

Kenshin lo pensó durante un momento y su boca se curvó un poco hacia un lado mientras fruncía el ceño. Ella contuvo su sonrisa mientras veía a sus ojos moverse como si buscaran en los anales de su cerebro.

—Recuerdo... —Suspiró quedamente—. Mi padre era un hombre duro. En todo caso, creo que lo era. Recuerdo que mi madre tenía mi pelo o, más bien, que yo tenía el suyo.

Kaoru puso su bol vacío en la bandeja que estaba al lado del _futón_ y se recostó, enroscando el brazo bajo su cabeza. Kenshin hizo lo mismo, tumbándose de lado para poder mirarla de frente mientras cogía su mano, jugando de forma ociosa con sus dedos.

—¿Has vivido siempre aquí? —preguntó él en voz baja.

Kaoru sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Nos mudamos aquí en cuanto mi padre hubo reunido suficiente dinero de su participación en la guerra y fue capaz al fin de comprar este lugar. Tenía unos ocho años cuando nos mudamos aquí. Yo soy de Chiba.

Kaoru nunca se había parado a pensar que ella tampoco le había contado mucho de su pasado. Durante lo que parecieron horas, esa mañana compartieron secretos. Algunos fueron las cosas más ridículas, como preguntar cuáles eran sus colores favoritos, o cuáles eran sus talentos ocultos. Kaoru se había enjugado las lágrimas de lo mucho que se había reído cuando Kenshin le enseñó que podía balancear un bol sobre su nariz. Una vez que se cayó al suelo, él le sonrió mientras ella se sujetaba el estómago tirada encima del _futón_.

—¡No me puedo creer que de veras hayas hecho eso!

—A decir verdad, ¡estoy muy orgulloso de ese talento!

La sonrisa de Kenshin se ensanchó cuando la risa de ella volvió a llenar la habitación. Nunca en toda su vida pensó que pudiera ser una persona capaz de hacer reír tanto a otra como él hizo reír a Kaoru esa mañana. Cuando ella por fin se recompuso y suspiró, aún se le escapaban algunas risas. Kenshin se dejó caer a su lado y los tapó con la manta, deslizando el brazo alrededor de su cintura para tirar de ella y acercarla más a él. Kaoru le sonrió radiante y deslizó sus dedos suavemente por su mejilla, delineando su cicatriz.

—¿Alguna vez en tu vida —murmuró ella— pensaste que te despertarías para tener una mañana como ésta?

Él mantuvo la mano de ella contra su mejilla, presionando su frente contra la de Kaoru.

—Durante mucho tiempo en mi vida... no estuve seguro de si viviría para ser capaz de ver una mañana como ésta.

La sonrisa de Kaoru se desvaneció y, cubriendo la distancia que les separaba, lo besó con gran ternura mientras le susurraba en los labios que se alegraba de que lo hubiera hecho. Kenshin rodó hasta estar boca arriba, logrando colocar a Kaoru encima de él, besándola con todo el anhelo de un hombre que no se había permitido sentir nada igual durante once años. Los dedos de ella tiraron de la goma del pelo de su esposo, liberándolo. Se sentó erguida y, cuando él intentó hacer lo mismo, ella negó con la cabeza, empujando su hombro hacia abajo para que permaneciera tumbado. Sus dedos se aferraron al nudo que rodeaba la cintura de su pelirrojo hasta que pudo liberar a su cuerpo de su _yukata_.

Echándola a un lado, Kaoru se inclinó hacia delante y lo besó de nuevo, con su lengua revoloteando sobre sus labios. Sus dedos delinearon todas las cicatrices que cubrían su pecho y sus labios los siguieron, empezando un nuevo juego para ellos; uno en el que había voces quedas y gemidos ahogados mientras labios y lengua danzaban a lo largo de la piel.

—¿De dónde es ésta? —solía susurrar ella contra la piel arrugada o contra cualquier cicatriz que le llamara la atención en ese momento. Kenshin solía responder de forma queda, con voz ronca, y acariciando con sus dedos cualquier porción de piel de Kaoru que él pudiera alcanzar. Entonces ella solía besar la cicatriz, asegurándose de que le daba la atención que merecía, hasta que él no recordara nada salvo que ése era el lugar en el que ella había depositado sus besos.

Cuando Kaoru llegó a una gran cicatriz producida por una quemadura en un lado de su pecho, no tuvo que preguntar de dónde era. Se sentó sobre él, a horcajadas sobre su cintura, y sus dedos la rozaron con suavidad. Sabía que probablemente Kenshin no sentía su tacto allí. Sabía que esa batalla con Shishio le había supuesto demasiado, que los nervios en esa cicatriz quizá estuvieran muertos.

Kaoru se mordió el labio y la mano de Kenshin subió para retirar la lágrima que ella había derramado sin darse cuenta. Los ojos de la joven se reflejaron en los suyos y él se sentó erguido, apoyando su peso contra el brazo que había colocado tras de sí. Entonces guio la cara de Kaoru hacia la suya con la mano, y presionó sus labios contra los de su mujer en un largo beso.

—He vuelto a casa, Kaoru.

Ella asintió y lo besó de nuevo, soltando un grito cuando él la empujó contra el _futón_ para que se tumbara. La joven _kendoka_ le había repetido la misma frase cuando él se colocó sobre ella, rozando con sus labios la mejilla de su esposa una y otra vez, sus manos en su cintura donde todavía estaba recuperando todo el peso que había perdido cuando estuvo en la isla. Entre suspiros de placer, los dedos de Kaoru se enredaron en el pelo del _rurouni_ y sus labios rozaron ligeramente su hombro.

—He vuelto a casa, Kenshin.

Ella trazó con sus dedos las cicatrices de su espalda, e incluso unas que llegaban a sus muslos. A Kaoru casi le pareció estar jugando al escondite, salvo que el que se tenía que esconder hacía fatal su parte. Había cicatrices por todo su cuerpo y ella sabía que la mayoría de ellas provenían de sus años de vagabundeo o de las batallas en las que se había visto inmerso el pasado año. Eso fue lo último que pasó por su cabeza antes de que él se asegurara de que todo pensamiento y razón escaparan de su mente.

Era ya tarde por la noche cuando ella se tumbó satisfecha a su lado, con los dedos de él delineando ociosos dibujos a lo largo de su espalda mientras la estrechaba fuerte contra sí. Kaoru alzó la cabeza y le plantó un beso en la barbilla, trazando con sus labios un camino ascendente de caricias hasta su mejilla.

Kenshin le sonrió, con ojos medio adormilados.

—Tus cicatrices parecen ahora un poco más tenues. —Kaoru sonrió.

Los ojos del pelirrojo, oscuros y felices, recorrieron todo su cuerpo. Y, cuando el débil aire de primavera bailó a través de la habitación, tiró de la manta hacia arriba hasta cubrir los hombros de su esposa.

Kenshin sonrió, genuino y en paz, mientras la besaba en la oreja y le susurraba contra ella.

—Las tuyas también.

* * *

*Nota del traductor: Bueno, una cosa antes de que empecéis a decirme que Kenshin no tenía siete cuando Hiko le rescató: lo sé. La autora ha decidido que en su historia Hiko lo salvara el mismo año en que murieron sus padres.


	4. Alegrías y Canastas

Buenas, aquí os dejo otro capítulo de este bonito fic. Gracias a todos vuestros reviews, follows y favorites.

**Rogue85**, me alegro de que estés disfrutando tanto con la traducción.

**HimeVampireChan** y **Serena Tsukino Chiba**, me alegro de que os haya gustado y gracias por vuestros ánimos.

**Suany-sama**, gracias. La verdad es que, aparte de mi tiempo, le pongo mucho cariño.

**Kaory1**, la verdad es que sí que es un fic muy dulce. En cuanto a la flor, la autora pone que es una flor de cerezo («cherry blossom»), típica de la primavera.

**MAEC**, la verdad es que son muy cuquis los dos, jajajjaa. Gracias por todo, guapa.

¡NOTICIÓN! Chicos, la autora me ha comunicado que se ha puesto manos a la obra y que este fin de semana publicará el octavo capítulo del fic. ¡Plas, plas, plas! (aplausos de vuestra humilde traductora). Estoy segura que vuestro apoyo ha tenido mucho que ver. Y aquí me tendréis para seguir traduciendo todos los capítulos que Abstracular publique de este fic tan sumamente dulce.

Espero que os guste.

**Glosario:**

_Uno:_ Forma en que he traducido la forma de tercera persona con que Kenshin se refiere a sí mismo («this one» en la versión en inglés).

_Kendoka:_ Persona que practica el kendo, esgrima japonesa.

_Gi y Hakama:_ El gi es una forma errónea usada en el fandom para denominar al traje de entrenamiento (_keikogi_). La hakama es un pantalón largo con pliegues cuya función principal era proteger las piernas, por lo que originalmente se confeccionaba con telas gruesas y con algún diseño patrón. Era tradicionalmente llevado por samuráis y otros nobles y tomó su forma actual más fina durante el periodo Edo en donde tanto hombres como mujeres podían llevar la _hakama_.

_Dojo:_ significa literalmente «lugar donde se practica la Vía» o «lugar del despertar» y se refiere a la búsqueda de la perfección física, moral, mental y espiritual. Espacio destinado a la práctica y enseñanza de la meditación y/o las artes marciales tradicionales modernas. Tradicionalmente supervisado por el _sensei_ o maestro. Kaoru es una maestra adjunta.

_-dono:_ Honorífico arcaico usado por samuráis. Indica un trato muy respetuoso ante la persona a la que denomina, usado entre iguales. Kenshin suele acotarlo a todas las mujeres como señal de respeto. En el manga se suele traducir como «señorita/señor/señora». A pesar de lo que se comenta en otros fics, no hay ninguna referencia en el manga de que sea algo que moleste a Kaoru.

_Shinai:_ sable de bambú, que sirve para entrenar de una forma más segura las técnicas de combate inspiradas en la katana o sable japonés.. El shinai, principalmente usado en el arte marcial del kendo, es mucho más seguro y menos letal que el sable de madera o _bokken_.

_Yukata:_ Una vestimenta de algodón más ligera que el kimono que se suele usar para dormir o en los baños termales, o para usar en verano (aunque éste es más elaborado).

La historia de Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes pertenecen a Watsuki Nobuhiro.

**CAPÍTULO 4: Alegrías y Canastas.**

—¿Estás segura?

Megumi sonrió a la joven, volviendo a meter el kit médico en su bolso. Después le dio unos golpecitos al vientre de Kaoru.

—Segurísima.

Kaoru se mordió el labio y se sentó erguida, apoyando una mano sobre su abdomen. Entre todas las emociones que se arremolinaban en su interior, era difícil escoger una que predominara sobre las otras. Megumi había comunicado esta misma noticia a muchísimas mujeres durante años y aun así Kaoru consiguió sorprenderla cuando respondió.

—Bueno... supongo que esto significa que puedo dejar de hacer el doble de ejercicio.

—¿Has estado haciendo el doble de tus ejercicios habituales? —Megumi levantó una ceja incrédula.

Kaoru se ruborizó y se encogió de hombros. Se puso de pie para poder caminar de un lado a otro mientras rumiaba la reciente noticia.

—¡Mis kimonos ya no me valían! ¡Pensé que sólo se debía a que estaba engordando! —Apuntó a Megumi con su dedo de forma acusadora—. ¡Tú eres la que siempre dice que como como un cerdo!

La doctora puso los ojos en blanco y frunció los labios.

—Kaoru... estaba siendo maliciosa. Debes comer tanto como comes. Eres una instructora de kendo, necesitas energía. Aunque voy a ordenarte ahora mismo que dejes de hacer el doble de ejercicio y que empieces a enseñar a Yahiko cómo llevar las clases de instrucción él solo.

Kaoru dejó de caminar y le levantó una ceja, exhalando una risa.

—¿Quieres que deje de enseñar?

Megumi se puso de pie, quedando por naturaleza por encima de Kaoru. Necesitaba apoyarse en su altura para que la ayudara en este punto, porque Kaoru era tan terca como una mula y tendría que luchar para convencerla de lo que le acababa de decir. Megumi lo supo por la manera en que ella la miraba: como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

—Kaoru, debes escucharme como tu amiga y, más importante, como tu médico. Estás embarazada ahora. No puedes meterte en luchas de entrenamiento con tus estudiantes. Si sientes que debes estar allí, entonces puedes sentarte a la cabecera de la habitación y mirar, pero no puedes hacer demostraciones. Para eso está Yahiko.

—Pero... —Kaoru suspiró y entonces alzó las manos en señal de rendición—. Tienes razón. Por supuesto que tienes razón.

Megumi sonrió y asintió.

—Pues claro que tengo razón, soy yo, siempre tengo razón.

—¿Megumi?

—¿Sí?

Kaoru vaciló durante un instante antes de continuar.

—¿Cómo se lo digo a Kenshin?

Riendo, Megumi lanzó su pelo sobre el hombro, y recogió su bolso. Dio unos golpecitos en el hombro de Kaoru mientras se calzaba sus sandalias y emprendió su camino hacia el patio. Kaoru le frunció el ceño a su espalda mientras la médica le decía riéndose que iba a ir a visitar a Yahiko y que volvería más tarde.

Genial, la dejaba sola para que se preocupara en cómo decírselo a Kenshin.

Sentándose en el pasillo, la joven _kendoka_ se inclinó contra uno de los pilares de madera y posó una mano sobre su vientre. Ella debería haber sabido que la enfermedad que creía tener antes era un bebé. Le había escrito a Megumi para que viniera tras haber pasado dos meses sin sangrar. Quería asegurarse de que no era ninguna enfermedad nueva que pudiera haber aparecido. La respuesta que le escribió Megumi la hizo sentir estúpida. Como si la mujer se hubiera estado burlando por escrito. Debería haber sabido que era un bebé.

Mordiéndose el labio hasta herirlo, se preguntó cómo se lo diría a Kenshin. No es que creyera que a él no le haría feliz la noticia, por supuesto que no: él estaría extasiado. Le encantaban los niños, siempre le habían encantado. Nunca hablaron de tener niños propios, pero ella había creído que se asumía que los tendrían. Era lo que había que hacer. Sin embargo, había oído decir a Tae que las mujeres solían comunicárselo a sus maridos de una forma inteligente, y Kaoru no estaba segura de si ella sabría cómo hacerlo.

Poniéndose de pie, se encaminó a su habitación. Si iba a preocuparse por esto, entonces iba a hacer algo productivo mientras se preocupaba. Una hora más tarde se había cambiado en su _gi_ y su _hakama_, y estaba frotando los suelos del _dojo_. Continuó lanzando miradas furtivas a los nombres de la pared. Había conseguido algunos estudiantes más, así que, con ese poco de dinero de más, sus fondos tenían un pequeño colchón. Kenshin incluso había empezado un breve aprendizaje en la carpintería local. Kaoru esbozó una gran sonrisa cuando recordó lo excitado que estaba cuando se lo contó.

—Él dijo que yo debería avanzar más de lo normal debido a mi habilidad con la espada. Debería de ser capaz de traer dinero en un año o dos. Así que si alguna vez es necesario arreglar algo en la casa, házmelo saber. Necesitaré practicar.

Era tan feliz de ser capaz de usar sus manos y su cuerpo para hacer felices a otros. Una noche le dijo en la cama que él sería capaz de reconstruir casas destruidas, y hacer tiendas nuevas para que la gente tuviera un lugar para rehacer sus vidas si lo necesitaban. Kenshin le había besado la mano y le había sonreído, preguntándole si ella lo apoyaría mientras intentaba utilizar sus habilidades de otra forma para ayudar a otros. Ella estuvo completamente dispuesta a aceptarlo.

Tener un bebé le haría feliz. No es que no tuvieran una habitación, sino que más bien carecían de un lugar propiamente dicho para que el bebé durmiera. La gente rica había empezado a usar cunas y, si no se hubiera montado todo ese escándalo con el falso Battousai, habría dispuesto de dinero suficiente para comprar una. Siempre se habían usado las canastas, y la de Kaoru de cuando era un bebé estaba en el almacén... que fue destruido cuando Enishi atacó. Genial. Ese tipo realmente había destrozado la casa.

Kaoru estuvo tan ocupada haciendo una lista en su cabeza de todas las cosas que necesitarían preparar para el bebé que no escuchó entrar a Kenshin hasta que él se rio.

—Si sigues restregando así de fuerte, amor mío, le harás un agujero al suelo.

Bajó la vista parpadeando y se dio cuenta de que había estado lavando el mismo trozo de suelo durante quince minutos. Kenshin se acercó caminando hacia ella, quitándole el trapo de la mano y metiéndolo en el cubo. Parecía feliz, aunque un poco quemado por el sol a causa de trabajar al aire libre.

—¿Un día largo? —preguntó ella. Él se sentó —o más bien se dejó caer— cerca de ella y se recostó apoyándose sobre sus brazos. Kaoru le esbozó una gran sonrisa y notó que las palmas de sus manos estaban enrojecidas y marcadas con líneas de coger martillos y sierras.

—Serrar cosas es muy diferente de cortarlas. Nunca había tenido que serrar nada antes. Siento como si todo mi brazo se fuera a caer de su engranaje de un momento a otro. —Él sonrió apoyando la espalda contra el suelo.

Este verano era inusualmente caluroso, y así lo parecía por el modo en que su pelo se le pegaba a la nuca. Había estado hablando de cortárselo las dos estaciones pasadas, y ella había estado prolongando lo inevitable. Le gustaba pasar los dedos por entre su pelo, y le preocupaba que, si él se lo cortaba, entonces ella no podría hacerlo más.

El pelirrojo le cogió la mano y le apretó los dedos levemente, mirándola con inquietud.

—¿Ha venido Megumi-_dono_ hoy?

—Sí —asintió ella.

Kenshin se sentó erguido, mostrando en sus ojos violeta una mirada preocupada.

—¿Te dijo qué era lo que te aquejaba?

—Sí.

Kaoru se puso de pie dejando caer la mano de él, y caminó hacia la parte frontal de la habitación mirando a todos los _shinai_ del estante. Otras mujeres sólo lo decían, quizá ella sólo debería decirlo. Su marido no se había levantado con ella todavía, pero lo sentía observándola. Estaba esperando a que ella dijera lo que estaba mal. Y si ella no decía nada pronto entonces iba a empezar a preocuparse pensando que ella se estaba muriendo o alguna estupidez de ese tipo.

—¿Kenshin?

El pelirrojo contuvo ligeramente el aliento antes de contestar.

—¿Sí?

—¿Cómo se te da hacer canastas?

Él la miró confuso.

—¿Oro? ¿Canastas? —Se llevó la mano detrás de la cabeza, rascándose bajo el nudo de su pelo mientras pensaba. Sus padres habían sido granjeros, pero él a duras penas recordaba su vida con ellos. Hiko solía hacerle entretejer canastas para meter su nueva cerámica. Cuando vivía con Tomoe, ella solía hacer las canastas para sus hierbas medicinales. Aunque él solía observarla a veces, cuando se sentaban en silencio por la noche.

—Supongo que no se me da muy mal —contestó al fin—. Necesitaría practicar.

Kaoru inhaló a través del nudo de su estómago y se volvió para mirarle frente a frente con sus mejillas nubladas por el rubor.

—Entonces creo que deberías empezar a practicar, porque vamos a necesitar una lo suficientemente grande como para que un bebé pueda dormir en ella y la vamos a necesitar en unos seis meses.

La joven casi estalló a reír ante su reacción. Le vio parpadear dos veces, y entonces la comprensión sobrevoló su rostro tan rápido como le abandonó el color.

—Kaoru... ¿estás?

Ella asintió.

—Y nosotros vamos a...

Ella asintió de nuevo.

—Entonces _uno_ será...

Otro asentimiento.

—En... seis meses...

—¡Sí, Kenshin! —espetó ella.

Kaoru apretó y relajó las manos en sus costados. _Levántate_, pensó. _Di algo, haz algo, no te quedes ahí sentado con esa mirada de estupefacción en tu cara_. Quizá estaba equivocada. Quizá a él le encantaban los niños, pero no quería tener ninguno propio. Quizá ella sólo había asumido que se daba por hecho que tendrían niños. Aunque honestamente, ¿qué creía que iba a suceder? Pasaban la mayor parte de las noches de la semana desnudos, no es que al final no fuera a venir un bebé de todo eso y...

Sus pensamientos cesaron de golpe cuando vio caer lágrimas por sus mejillas.

—¿Kenshin?

Él parpadeó, como si se acordara de sí mismo, y se levantó. Sus brazos la rodearon y la empujó hacia él con tanta fuerza que la levantó del suelo. Cuando le habló al oído, Kaoru escuchó cómo su voz se rompía.

—Esto es... lo más maravilloso del mundo.

Ella lo abrazó a su vez y sus dedos se enredaron en la parte de atrás de su _gi_. Relajándose en sus brazos, ella apoyó su mejilla contra su hombro, sonriendo.

—¿Entonces no estás molesto?

—¿Molesto? —Él la apartó un poco y la miró fijamente, secando sus ojos—. ¿Por qué diablos debería estar molesto?

—¡No lo sé, Kenshin! ¡Tú eres el que ha estado ahí sentado con la mirada perdida durante treinta segundos!

Él rio y su risa fue rica y profunda. El sonido bailó en la cabeza de la joven _kendoka_ y acabó por hacerla sonreír a ella también. Kaoru le dio una torta en el hombro y él se rio más fuerte mientras se doblaba hacia delante.

—¡Me cogiste por sorpresa, Kaoru! —Su rostro se dividió en una gran sonrisa—. Amor... nunca pensé que alguna vez tendría hijos. Supongo que una parte de mí todavía lo cree imposible. Es una de esas cosas que son difíciles de creer hasta que, de hecho, pasan.

Kaoru asintió comprendiendo.

—Bien, pues créelo porque está pasando. Muy pronto voy a estar demasiado gorda como para caber en cualquiera de mis _yukatas_.

Sus brazos la rodearon y la elevaron del suelo, y ella chilló mientras él daba vueltas sobre sí mismo con ella en brazos.

—Puedes ponerte los míos entonces. —Él rio.

Era un sonido tan glorioso que no pudo evitar reír con él. La casa no estaría tan vacía y sus días nunca más serían tan silenciosos. Kaoru nunca se lo había dicho a Kenshin, pero había echado de menos el ruido de su pequeña y extraña familia. Estaba muy contenta de que éste pronto rondaría por la casa de nuevo. La mayor felicidad, sin embargo, era darle a Kenshin cosas que nunca creyó que tendría.


	5. Planes y Esperanzas

Saludos a todos. Como habréis podido comprobar en el listado de fics de la página de FFnet dedicada a Rurouni Kenshin, la autora original ya ha publicado el capítulo 8 de esta historia —que ya he añadido a mis «tareas pendientes», no os preocupéis, y que os adelanto que es corto pero tremendamente dulce—.

En este capítulo que nos ocupa ambos deciden... No, no; no os lo voy a contar, jajaja.

Muchas gracias a todos vuestros _reviews_ Serena Tsukino Chiba, Kaory1, HimeVampireChan y Rogue85 y también a los que se van sumando a _follows_ y _favorites_.

Y MAEC, gracias por enseñarme tanto de tantas cosas.

**_Glosario:_**

Como se ha utilizado la cursiva para indicar pensamientos interiores, las palabras de este glosario que aparece en dichos pensamientos han sido puestas entre comillas.

_Uno_: Forma en que he traducido la forma de tercera persona con que Kenshin se refiere a sí mismo («this one» en la versión en inglés).

_Oro_: Expresión típica de Kenshin para demostrar su desconcierto, su sorpresa o cuando sufre un golpe o caída (como cuando «cae» sobre el _bokken_ de Kaoru). Muchas veces lo hace para «hacerse el tonto».

_-san_: Honorífico estándar. Equivale a «Señor/Señora». Megumi llama _cariñosamente_ a Kenshin (también para fastidiar a Kaoru) Ken-san.

_Kendoka_: Persona que practica el kendo, esgrima japonesa.

_Battousai_: Nombre por el que conocían a Kenshin cuando era un asesino en las filas de los _Ishin Shishi_.

_Shishou_: Honorífico con el que Kenshin se dirige a su maestro, Seijuro Hiko.

La historia de Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes pertenecen a Watsuki Nobuhiro.

**CAPÍTULO 5: PLANES Y ESPERANZAS**

El sol se estaba poniendo justo tras los árboles, plagando de llamas el cielo en rosas, púrpuras y un brillante dorado. Kaoru lo admiró a través de la ventana abierta mientras deslizaba sus dedos de forma despreocupada por el cabello de Kenshin. La cabeza del pelirrojo descansaba sobre su vientre, su mejilla sobre su piel desnuda, acariciándola con la nariz, y sus callosas manos trazaban dibujos a lo largo de su cadera.

Era el pacífico final de un día feliz. Les habían dicho a sus amigos que iban a tener un bebé y todos se habían mostrado pletóricos por ellos. Yahiko parecía que se había alegrado más incluso al saber que él mismo tendría que encargarse de las lecciones durante unos meses, lo cual había molestado a Kaoru, por lo que le dijo que ahora su entrenamiento sería diez veces más difícil. El pequeño mocoso debería lidiar con ello durante un tiempo. Cuando se lo contaron a Tae, ésta empezó a llorar y se tiró hacia Kenshin abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas y diciendo que ya era hora. Tsubame estuvo dando saltitos sobre los dedos de sus pies y hablando alegremente de las cosas que podría hacer por el bebé.

Ambos lamentaron que Sano no estuviera con ellos para compartir la dicha por completo. Kaoru suspiró con suavidad, parpadeando ante el crepúsculo. Sano dijo que esperaba que tuvieran unos cuantos niños antes de que regresara, así que quizá sólo estaba esperando a que tuvieran más de uno.

_Oh, cielos_, la respiración de Kaoru se detuvo. _¿Y si son gemelos? Oh, cielos. No podré lidiar con eso. No sería capaz de arreglármelas con gemelos. Nunca conseguiríamos dormir_.

—¿Kaoru? —La voz de Kenshin vibró contra su piel cuando la mano de ella se detuvo en su pelo.

—Yo sólo... —Se mordió con fuerza el labio—. ¿Y si son gemelos?

Él se rio.

—Oh, no te preocupes, amor, no lo creo. He visto antes mujeres embarazadas de gemelos y deberías de tener más tripa de la que tienes, si fuera el caso.

Los dedos de Kaoru continuaron hurgando el pelo de Kenshin mientras se relajaba. Había olvidado que él debía haber visto muchas cosas durante sus viajes; no debería extrañarle si durante ese tiempo había asistido en un parto o dos.

Se estremeció cuando los labios de Kenshin le acariciaron ligeramente el vientre y los sintió curvarse en una sonrisa.

—Me siento un estúpido por no haberme dado cuenta antes.

Ella bajó la mirada hacia él, sorprendida.

—¿De verdad no te diste cuenta de que me estaba poniendo... bueno... rellenita?

Él negó con la cabeza, apoyada como estaba contra su vientre, y cerró los ojos. Sus manos recorrieron su tripa con suavidad, obviamente intentando encontrar al niño que todavía no podía mostrar su presencia en su totalidad. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Kaoru y colocó sus manos sobre las de su marido, entrelazando los dedos de ambos.

—Si te pasas las noches con la cabeza en mi vientre, él acabará dándote una patada.

Kenshin apoyó su barbilla sobre su ombligo, alzando la vista hacia ella, sorprendido.

—¿_Oro_? ¿Él?

Ella asintió, acariciándose el vientre con sus dedos entrelazados.

—Hay un chico ahí dentro. Simplemente lo sé.

Él sonrió y cuando volvió a hablar lo hizo con la garganta contraída por la emoción. Kaoru sintió los labios de Kenshin susurrando contra su suave piel mientras deslizaba sus brazos bajo ella, sujetándola fuerte.

—Quienquiera que esté ahí dentro, será amado inmensamente.

Kaoru se mordió el labio. La manera en que sonaba su voz... tenía el mismo tono de cuando habló en la tumba de Tomoe, o de cuando supo del padre de ella por primera vez, o cómo sonaba cuando hablaba de la bondad de la gente y de la esperanza de lo que la vida depararía.

Lo dijo y era tanto una oración como una promesa. Este niño sería amado por entero y él o ella lo sabría todos los días de su vida sin ningún lugar a duda.

Los dedos de Kaoru se deslizaron por las mejillas de su esposo y guio a su cara para que la mirara. Kenshin ascendió por su cuerpo, apoyando la frente en la suya, acariciando su nariz contra la de ella.

—No vivirán como nosotros, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella en voz baja—. Siempre tendrán a sus padres. Siempre nos tendrán.

Kenshin asintió y la besó con ternura.

—Ellos no tendrán la vida que yo llevé.

Kaoru negó con la cabeza, sonriendo con dulzura. Los brazos de ella se posaron sobre sus hombros y lo besó, lenta y largamente. Su lengua se deslizó a través de los labios de su esposo y rozó el cielo de su boca muy despacio. Él gimió contra sus labios, sus brazos se cerraron sobre ella y sus dedos jugaron con las puntas de su pelo.

—Les enseñaremos el Kamiya Kasshin —murmuró ella mientras los labios de él bajaban delineando su cuello. Kenshin asintió al llegar a su barbilla—. Les enseñaremos a respetar la vida y que las espadas pueden usarse para proteger a las personas.

—Les enseñaremos muchas cosas. —La lengua del pelirrojo voló contra su pulso y ella se estremeció bajo su cuerpo.

—Espero que tengan tus ojos. —Kaoru deslizó sus dedos bajo la curva de la espalda de Kenshin y éste dejó el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella—. Espero que tengan tu bondadoso corazón.

Él acarició su hombro con sus labios.

—Espero que tengan tu sonrisa y tu fuerza.

Kaoru rio, acurrucando la cabeza para poder rozarle la oreja con sus labios.

—Deberíamos ir a Kioto a contarle la noticia a Misao y a todos los del Aoiya. Estoy deseando ver la cara de Misao.

Él sonrió contra su hombro, asintiendo hasta que las siguientes palabras que salieron de la boca de su mujer lo petrificaron.

—Deberíamos decírselo también a Hiko-_san_.

—¡¿Qué?!

Kaoru estalló a reír a carcajadas. La única vez que Kenshin sonaba lo menos parecido a sí mismo era cuando hablaba o se refería a su maestro. La joven _kendoka_ podría haber jurado que siempre que lo hacía lo veía convertirse en un chico de quince años otra vez. Él rodó para quitarse de encima de ella colocándose en su lado de la cama, y gruñó.

—¿Por qué? —gimoteó. Él literalmente gimoteó. Su marido, Kamiya Kenshin, el hombre que una vez fue el gran y temido _Battousai_, gimoteaba como un niño al pensar en ver a su maestro.

—Kenshin —ella se sentó erguida apoyándose sobre sus brazos—, él es tu maestro. Es lo más parecido que has tenido a un padre. ¿No crees que le gustaría saber que tú mismo vas a ser padre?

Él suspiró.

—Supongo que... bueno.

Kaoru rio y rodó hasta ponerse encima de él.

—Deberíamos convertirlo en unas vacaciones. Me gustaría ver algunos de los pueblos por los que viajaste en tu época.

Kenshin lo pensó durante un momento, alisando con ternura el pelo de su esposa con sus dedos. No todas las aldeas en las que había estado se alegrarían especialmente de volverlo a ver. En unas cuantas había conseguido que no lo arrestaran. Aunque en otras había sido capaz de ayudar un poco. Observó a Kaoru durante un momento, viendo en sus ojos la esperanza de que pudiera compartir parte de su pasado con ella. De que él pudiera mostrarle los lugares en los que había estado y posiblemente conocer a la gente a la que había ayudado.

—Entonces haremos los preparativos mañana —le sonrió él— para que Yahiko se ocupe del dojo mientras no estamos. Tendré que decirle a Nishikawa-san que no iré a la tienda durante una semana o dos.

—Estoy segura de que lo entenderá. —Kaoru sonrió con amplitud besando su barbilla—. Le gustas muchísimo y él mismo tiene cinco hijos.

La cabeza de ella descansó sobre su pecho y él la abrazó con fuerza. Volver a ver a su maestro no era algo que estuviera deseando especialmente, pero tenía que admitir que parte del malicioso muchacho que vivía en su memoria quería ver cómo reaccionaría. Lo más seguro era que dijera algo insidioso y lo hiciera parecer un chiste. Aunque, pensándolo bien, quizás fuese amable de veras. La nariz de Kenshin se arrugó. No, no lo sería. No sería amable al respecto.

El peso de Kaoru sobre su pecho le dijo que ya se había quedado dormida. La excitación del día había supuesto demasiado para ella, aun siendo tan feliz.

Sus ojos viajaron hasta el comienzo de su primer intento de tejer una canasta que descansaba en la esquina de la habitación. _No importa lo que piense «Shishou»_. Él deslizó sus manos por la espalda de Kaoru, sonriendo al fondo de la canasta.

_«Uno» será padre_.


End file.
